


Snapshots

by alchemistboyo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistboyo/pseuds/alchemistboyo
Summary: Post 2x17 TimelineSmall snapshots of Hartley's life leading up to him and Cisco getting together.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



**January 28, 2015**

Hartley jolted awake as he heard the door to his cell open up and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What the hell Ramon? I was trying to sleep.” The shorter male just rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor with him, holding out his gauntlets. 

“Here. You’re going to help me with those.” The Piper makes a groaning noise and rubs at his face, adjusting his glasses as he does so.

“Cisco. What time is it?” 

“3 in the morning now please.” Hart stared at him in disbelief. 

“And you thought it best to interrupt me during my beauty sleep? Cisquito, I thought you were better than this.” Now it was Cisco’s turn to give him a look. He rolls his eyes and lets out a loud sigh. It’s too early to deal with his sass right now. Why him? Why did he choose now to work on those gauntlets? 

“How much beauty sleep are you going to get sleeping on the floor of this cell. Hartley seriously. You look like shit.” Hart scoffed and looked off to the side, but grabbed the gauntlets anyway. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. What do you need help with?” Cisco runs a hand through his hair and yawns. “You’re able to manipulate the frequency variants of these things. We need your help to fix them. And to help build something to stop that Dementor creature.” Hart slowly looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“I thought you guys got rid of it. Don’t pretend I didn’t see what you guys were doing in the Pipeline. That was the Flash wasn’t it? I don’t claim to know all of what was going on but, that wasn’t your Flash, was it?” Cisco stared at him and oh boy. Cisco really needs to give Hartley more credit. But he can’t tell the brunet everything. Not yet. So he decides to tell him a simplified version. Future Flash came to try and figure something out by visiting his past and he accidentally brought that creature with him. He got what he needed, but had to leave as quick as possible and bring the creature with him. They have a year to build a weapon to stop that Dementor.

Hart listens intently to what Cisco was telling him and he nods. “I’ll help you, but only on two terms.” Of course there had to be terms. This is Hartley after all. “What are they, Hartley?” Cisco leans back against the wall and turns to look at Hartley. The look Hartley gives him is one of caring and compassion. 

“I want yours and the team’s help getting my sister into my custody. She’s the only decent human in my family and I care for her too much to let her continue to be abused like she is. She’s always so happy when I’m able to sneak in and see her, but…I can tell. Osgood and Rachel are taking their anger out on her now.”

That…that honestly breaks Cisco’s heart and restores his faith in Hartley a little bit all at once. “O-okay yeah. I’ll….I’ll see what I can do. What about the second agreement?” Hartley looks down at his lap. And shrugs. “I haven’t exactly thought of that yet, but for now just stick with the one.” Cisco nods and gives him a small smile. “Right. Well. Let’s get started shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And few hours of working passed and something that Future Barry told Cisco pops back into his mind.

‘Hartley knows where Ronnie is.’

Cisco zones back into what Hartley was saying and he shook his head. “…And that’s how you bypass the frequency variants. Of course I’ll be fixing the gauntlets for you, but that’s only because I don’t trust you messing with my toys.”

“What happened to Ronnie?” Now that caught Hartley off guard.

“Excuse me?”

“What happened to Ronnie? Future Flash told me that you know something.” Hart leans back and sets the gauntlets and the soldering tools down and off to the side.

“Yeah. I know what happened. However, it’d…It’s too confusing to tell. I’d rather show you what happened.” Cisco gave him a look as if he didn’t fully trust him, but he knew inside Hartley wouldn’t run away. His sister’s fate was on the line and Cisco doubted Hartley would ruin his chances of putting his sister in better hands. He nods and stands up, holding a hand out for him. “C’mon. We can access whatever you need in the Cortex.” Hartley looked up at him and hesitantly took a hold of the other’s hand.

“Right.”

Hart typed on the computers, accessing every security camera footage from that fateful night once Cisco brought him up to the Cortex. He points at Dr. Stein on the screen then at the wave of Dark Matter coming towards him. 

“Dr. Stein’s missing too correct? The same thing that happened to him happened to Ronnie. They seem to be fused together. See. Ronnie is within that wave of Dark Matter.” He pauses the footage at just the right moment. Cisco leans over the bespectacled young man’s shoulder, causing Hartley to blush a bit, but Cisco didn’t notice it.

“I do see it now. So they are fused together? That seems rather….odd?” Hart shrugged and twirled around in his seat. 

“It does seem odd, but that’s what happened. I’m sure you guys can help them out. You have all the tools.” Cisco nods and smiles at him. 

“Thank you Hartley.” Hart looked up at him wide eyed and smirked. 

“Has hell frozen over? You’re thanking me? But in all seriousness. It’s the least I can do. You and the others are going to help me with my sister. I’m in your debt a thousand times over.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**March 31, 2015**

Hartley sighed as he typed on his laptop, occasionally glancing over at his gloves to make sure they were doing okay. It had been almost 2 weeks since he’d been allowed out of the Pipeline and allowed to come and go as he pleased. In that time he’d helped Team Flash get Ronnie and Stein back to normal, although they left together to go on their own journey and figure out things.

And then there was the matter with Snart times 2 and Rory. That was only a few days ago and boy did that stir something up inside of him. Feelings about Cisco that he didn’t actually know existed. When Cisco had been taken by the Snarts, gone missing? That worried Hartley to no end, to the point that even Barry and Caitlin were able to tell. (Oh did he forget to mention he figured out the Flash’s identity while he was still in the Pipeline? Oops.) But they’d gotten him back and Hart had just stayed off to the side watching the scene unfold in front of him. Seeing Cisco on the verge of tears, it had made Hartley’s heart skip a few beats. He never wanted to see Cisco cry like that.

He shakes his head and runs a hand down his face before he hears footsteps, the other members of the team coming into the Cortex. “Oh there you are, Hartley. I was wondering where you got off to,” Cisco states as he notices the other. Hart just chuckles and gives a wave.

“I’ve been here this whole time. Now what’s up?”

“There’s been an attack down at the park. Some sort of terrorist. Take a look.” Cisco says as he plays the vlog recording. What meets Hartley’s eyes is a familiar face and he just has to rolls his eyes.

“The Trickster proudly welcomes you all. To the new….disorder~” Cisco rolls his eyes as the recording ends.

“Talking in the third person is never a good sign.”

“You’re just mad he named himself,” Caitlin rebutted, giving her friend a look. Hartley stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket, letting out a sigh.

“Actually he didn’t. He just named himself after his biggest idol. James Jesse, also known as The Trickster. He caused trouble back in the 90’s. Most notorious terrorist Central City has seen. Why he idols him, I will never know. He’s always been a bit off in the head so who knows.” Barry gives Hart a confused look and points at one of the screens still showing the paused vlog recording.

“You know this guy?”

“Oh yeah. His name’s Axel Walker. He’s my uh…my best friend in a sense. Met him one time at a gay bar at we just clicked instantly. I’ll talk to him. See if I can’t convince him to stop what he’s doing.” And off the Piper went, hands in his pockets. Now Axel was easily persuaded to stop what he and his idol had apparently been planning for months. Axel didn’t want to upset his friend and the thought of Axel being put in Iron Heights worried Hartley to no end. Axel just needed better parental figures.

“But James will get mad at me. I don’t want him mad at me, Hart…” Axel pouted, tilting his head to the side. Hart pat the taller male’s head and sighed. 

“Stop talking to him, Axel. This will only end badly for you. I’m here as your best friend okay? I don’t want to see you going to prison, following in this maniac’s footsteps. Do something with your life. You are smart Axel I know you are. I can even help you find a job you’ll love. Just please.” Axel sighed and fiddled with his mask, looking down at it with a sigh.

“Can I keep the costume?”

“Yes you can keep the costume as long as you don’t use it for bad reasons.” Suddenly Hartley was engulfed in a hug and he smiled a bit, hugging the young Trickster back.

“Thank you Axel. Now would you like to watch something on Netflix to calm down? Maybe play some video games.” That perked Axel up immediately. 

“Oh yes! Yes please!”

And so that’s what happened for the next few hours. It wasn’t until he got a text from Cisco saying the Trickster had escaped that he had to leave.

“Wait what do you mean James escaped?! I was his escape plan? And I’ve been here with you this entire time!” Hart shook his head and sighed.

“He apparently had a plan B. I’ll see you later okay, Axe? I have some friends to help.” Axel looked at him and pouted. “Fiiiiiine.” Hart pat his head and cheek gently before heading out of the younger’s apartment and towards STAR Labs.

“I honestly have no clue how he escaped. Axel was with me the entire time playing video games.” Wells just glared at him lightly and Hart glared back. 

“He agreed not to help the geezer out! Our friendship means more to him than helping out his idol. Trust me on this.”

“Don’t worry, Hartley. Cisco and I trust you. It’s just…he took a hostage.” Hartley turned to look at Caitlin, a worried expression on his face.

“Who?”

“Dr. Allen.” Hart looked at Cisco confused before it dawned on him. 

“Barry’s dad.” Cisco made finger guns at him and smirked a bit. “Bingo.”

“But why Dr. Allen? What could he gain from using him as a hostage?” Cisco shrugs and wraps an arm around the other’s shoulder and looks at him. “We don’t know but we’re planning on saving him.”

“Good.”

And boy that night turned out to be a doozy. Barry learned a new skill, Dr. Allen learned Barry’s the Flash, and James Jesse went back to jail (all the while insulting Axel and calling him a coward). Hart didn’t plan on telling Axel that. He’s just glad he was able to save Axel from ever having to be put into a jail. Axel deserved better, from what he knew about him.

Cisco plopped himself down in front of Hartley’s work station and poked at his gloves, getting a gentle slap in return. “So….you and baby Trickster huh?” Hart glared lightly and shook his head.

“It’s not like that Cisco. We never even tried to become boyfriends. We just both immediately knew we’d be better friends so that’s what we became. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Cisco listens intently and nods slowly.

“Right right. Well I’m here to ask if you’d like to come over to my place and watch some movies. I know you’re a nerd Hartley, you can’t deny it. I will never forget that ‘Holy Harry Potter’ comment that spewed from your mouth back then.” Hart glared playfully at him and smacked his arm.

“Oh hush. But sure. I’d….I’d actually like that. And you know…I don’t think I ever told you how sorry I am for the way I treated you. There’s no excuse, but I am truly sorry. I guess I was jealous, but I realize now I had no reason to be. And I’m glad you’re giving me a second chance.” Cisco blushed a bit, but gave the bespectacled male a smile.

“I know I called you a jerk and an asshole before, but you helped us with the Time Wraith, helped us get Ronnie and Dr. Stein back, and you were able to convince Axel of whatever you told him. You have a kind heart Hartley and I see that now. I’m glad I decided to give you a second chance. Now c’mon. Movie time awaits!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

**January 10, 2017**

“Cisco I’m not ready for this. What if she ends up being stuck with our parents still? What if I’m not given custody of her? What if-“

“Hartley! Calm down. Everything’s going to be okay. I have faith that Jerrie’s going to be put into your custody. You’re the best option for her and it helps that Joe is friends with Cecile. Means you could get a better chance at this.” Hart stared at him, tears starting to form in his eyes. Cisco’s heart skipped a beat as he saw how worried Hartley was.

“Oh Hartley…Everything’s going to be fine. Just take a deep breath, let it out, and clear your mind,” he stated, moving to place his hands on Hart’s shoulders. He looks into Hart’s eyes, just now realizing how beautiful they are, and lets out a sigh. “Just stay calm. Everything will be fine. Now c’mon. Julian is waiting for us outside to walk with us.” Hart looks at him, his eyes looking wider than normal and he nods gently.

“O-Okay. Right. Let’s go.” He takes a hold of Cisco’s hand and leads him outside of the bathroom in the courthouse. Julian’s looking at his watch when they come out and he looks up at them. 

“What were you even doing in there?” The two of them look at him with raised eyebrows. “Hartley ended up having a small panic attack and I had to calm him down. He’s scared Jerrie won’t be put into his custody.” Julian’s expression softened as he looked over at his friend and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything will be fine, Hartley. I promise. Have I ever lied to you before?” Hart shook his head before moving to bring him in for a hug. This startled Julian and he chuckled, patting Hart’s head. “There there. Now come on. Before we end up being late.”

The trial lasted around an hour and a half, Hartley having to come up and speak evidence that he’d be the best for Jerrie and prove that the Rathaway’s were abusive to her and even him when he was still their son. Hartley waited nervously as he sat back down for the judge to give his verdict. Cecile gripped onto his hand and gave him a calm smile.

“I think we have this in the bag, sweetheart,” she whispers to him as Hart grips her hand tighter. He nods and glances over to where his sister was sitting off to the side. Jerrie glances up at him and gives him a huge smile, waving a bit. Hart jumped in surprise as he heard the judge bang the gavel. He looked up at the judge quickly and he looks between Osgood and Rachel and Hartley before letting out a sigh.

“In the fight for custody for Jerrie Rosalind Rathaway between her parents and her brother, I hereby give full custody to Hartley Robert Rathaway.”

It took a few seconds for that to sink into Hart’s head. He…..he won? His sister’s his? He suddenly had a lapful of ponytailed brunette as Jerrie tackle hugged him and snuggled into him tightly. Tears started to fall from Hartley’s face as he held his sister tightly, both of them soon crying happily.

Osgood and Rachel just turned up their noses and stormed out of the court room, obviously not affected by these results. They probably could care less about the results of this court battle.

Hart turned his head and looked at Cisco, seeing the other was tearing up as well. Hart just smiles as big as he can through his own happy tears before setting his sister down and leading her to meet up with his friends.

“See! I told you everything would be okay, dude!” Cisco said enveloping Hartley into a hug before he bent down and held his hand out. “Hello there sweet little cutie. I’m Cisco Ramon. I’ve seen you before in pictures, but never would I have known you’d be this pretty in real life.” Jerrie bursts out into giggles.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cisco!” She states with a cute smile, rocking back and forth on her feet. Hartley smiled down at his sister and let out a shaky breath, still not recovered from crying so much. Cisco’s phone beeped and he looked at it before smirking at Hartley. Hart just gave him a look before Cisco stood back up.

“The team has a surprise for you at the West house. Come with me,” Cisco says to him, taking a hold of his hand and dragging him off just as Hart grabs a hold of Jerrie’s hand again. And off they went to the party being held for them at the West household.

All around, Jerrie had a lot of fun. She got to meet her brother’s friends and got to have cake and ice cream and celebrate being able to see her brother all the time now. Hart kneeled down to her height and smiled.

“I’m going to talk with Cisco if that’s okay. Barry’s going to keep an eye on you,” he says, glancing up at the tall speedster who just smiled and waved at Jerrie.

“Don’t worry, Hart. I’ll keep her occupied,” Barry said with a huge grin. Hart chuckled and wandered off to find Cisco. He taps the other’s shoulder before bringing him in for a huge hug.

“Thank you for this Cisco. This couldn’t have happened without you and the Team,” he says into the other’s shoulder. Cisco chuckled and pat Hartley’s back, rubbing it a bit.

“Hey. I keep my promises. I promised to help you get your sister under your custody long ago. If you even remember that.” Hart nodded his head to indicate he did. Back when he was still stuck in the Pipeline.

“Just…I can’t say thank you enough, Cisco. I really can’t.”

“Then don’t. I can see it clear on your face and in how happy Jerrie is now.” Hart looks over at his sister before continuing to hug Cisco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**March 20, 2017**

Hartley and Cisco sat side by side on Hartley’s couch, Jurassic Park playing on the television. The two of them were wrapped up in a blanket and watching the movie intensely. Jerrie was sitting in a blanket fort she had created and munching on some cookies as a snack. She wasn’t as interested in the movie yet, just waiting for the dinosaurs to show up. She looked over at the two on the couch and pouted cutely. Since she was put into Hartley’s custody, she had noticed how Cisco and Hartley acted around each other. It was different than Hartley and that Julian guy and any of her brother’s other friends. She had a feeling they liked each other.

Now unlike their parents, Jerrie didn’t care that Hart was gay. Just means her prince of a brother gets a prince of his own! She climbs out of her blanket fort and looks at her brother and Cisco.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink. Want any snacks?” she asks, tilting her head cutely. Hart looked at her then at Cisco and smiled.

“I have a box of Teddy Grahams in the pantry if it isn’t too much trouble,” Hart says with a smile. Jerrie just beams and skips off to go get her drink and her brother’s cookies. Hart turned to look at Cisco and the longer he looked, the more he started to blush. He looked off to the side before letting out a huff.

 

“Hey Cisco? I….I have something I would like to tell you.” It’s now or never. Cisco turns to look at him with a questioning look on his face. He gestures to his friend to tell him to continue. Hart takes in a deep breath and lets out a small sigh.

“Well…I know that we didn’t start out on the best foot and that I was pretty rude to you back when we first worked together. And I will forever be sorry about that, but I’m glad we got a second chance at a friendship.”

“Awww.”

“Cisquito I am not finished! Anyway over the years that we’ve grown closer in our friendship I’ve sort of…gained feelings for you. Like…feelings feelings. I will fully understand if you don’t reciprocate my-MMPH!”

Cisco had leaned forward and brought Hartley in for a kiss, smirking as he pulled away. Hart’s blush just grew to the color of a tomato and he was left sputtering and staring in awe.

“I like you too, you big nerd. I have for a while. I don’t quite know when I realized it, but it just suddenly dawned on me one day.” Hart leaned into him and brought him into another kiss.

That, however, was the moment that Jerrie decided to walk back into the room. She blinked and giggled a bit.

“Ewwwwwww!! Grooooossss!! I mean I’m glad you two are finally together, but still eeeeewwwwww!” The two lovers just blinked at her wide eyed before bursting out into laughter. They looked back at each other and the same thought came into their minds. Everything was going to be great from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope this was what you were looking for. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
